


Sudden and Overwhelming

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Temple of the Sacred Wildflowers has some interesting side-effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden and Overwhelming

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #161 "urge"

The moment they entered the Temple of the Sacred Wildflowers on PX-9943, Teyla rounded on her teammates. Before any of them could move, she had refastened the misaligned buttons of Ronon’s coat, wiped a smear of dirt from Rodney’s cheek with her thumb and tried to pull John’s pants up to his waist.

“Hey!” he protested, and Teyla jumped back, both hands over her mouth.

“I’m so sorry, John,” she said, “Ronon, Rodney. I have no idea why I did that. I just… could not stop myself.”

“Did you want to do it?” asked Ronon, bluntly.

She hesitated. “Honestly? Yes. I don’t believe any of you take enough care with your appearances when we visit new worlds. And I— I had not intended to tell you that.”

“But you’re okay?” asked Rodney. “No dizziness, fever, rash…?”

Teyla shook her head, then licked her thumb and attempted to smooth down part of Rodney’s hair. 

“Hey!” he said, and stumbled backward a step.

“I’m sorry, Rodney,” she said, holding both hands stiff at her sides. “I feel perfectly fine, except for the overwhelming need to…”

“Tidy us up like you do with Torren?” John suggested, and she nodded, smiling wryly.

“You could go back to the ‘jumper,” said Rodney. “The local high mucky-mucks didn’t say we _all_ had to stay here, did they?”

She shot him a look. “The village elders made it quite clear that anyone who wished to view the Light of Endurance—”

“Most likely a ZedPM,” Rodney interrupted, but she ignored him.

“—would have to spend three hours of self-reflection in the Temple of the Sacred Wildflowers. I will stay.”

“Okay,” John agreed. “But maybe you’d better give yourself a little space.”

The temple was not very large and entirely one room, open with waist-high carved walls on all four sides, so Teyla crossed to the far side and sat on the floor.

“Better?” Ronon asked.

“Some,” she said, and settled into a meditative pose.

“Okay, that’s not normal,” said John. “Rodney, is your scanner picking up anything?”

“Yes, colonel,” he said, dryly, “I’ve been actively scanning for things that would make people treat their teammates like toddlers.”

“Well, great,” John deadpanned. “Find anything?”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “I’m not reading anything out of the ordinary.”

“McKay,” said Ronon, suddenly. “Gimme your computer.”

“What? Why?”

“I need to write something down.”

“And that can’t wait until we get back to Atlantis?” Rodney protested.

“I might forget it,” said Ronon, and glared until Rodney handed him the tablet.

John began a slow, pacing walk around the outside of the temple as Rodney fiddled with his scanner. After a few laps, he noticed that Rodney’s hands twitched, as though he wanted to reach out to John every time he passed close enough.

“You’ve got it, too, don’t you, McKay?” said John, watching Rodney’s fingers flex as he went by him again. “You look like you want to hit me.”

“ _No_ ,” said Rodney. “I want—” He broke off, abruptly, and turned away. “Ronon! What are you writing?”

“Oh,” said Ronon, not looking up from his typing. “Poetry. Haven’t gotten much chance lately. Then a second ago, I had a bunch of new ideas I had to get down.”

Rodney opened his mouth, clearly to make some kind of inappropriate comment, then closed it again. “You just suddenly needed to write poetry?”

“Yeah,” said Ronon.

“Huh,” said Rodney. “And Teyla suddenly needed to make us look tidier. And I need—”

“Oh, right, to hit me,” said John. Rodney’s hands twitched again, and he took a deliberate step into the other man’s personal space. “Go ahead.”

Rodney’s fingers tightened their grip on the scanner. “Keep that up, Sheppard, and I really _will_ hit you,” he said, and John must have seen something in his face, because his own expression softened.

“Hey,” John said, sliding gentle fingers over Rodney’s knuckles. “What is it, buddy?”

Rodney relaxed his hands, letting the scanner fall to his side and turning the other so that their fingers slotted together. After a long moment, he tried to pull away, but John held on tight.

“So,” he said, slowly. “There’s something in this temple that’s making you want to hold my hand.”

“And I’m thinking about that ‘hitting’ you mentioned,” Rodney muttered.

John just grinned. “Then I wouldn’t get to tell you about _my_ sudden and overwhelming urge to do this.”

“What—?” Rodney began, but he was cut off by a deep and enthusiastic kiss. He hesitated for only a moment before kissing back, pulling John closer. When they broke for air, he breathed, “So, three hours?”

“Perhaps you both need some space, as well?” asked Teyla, with a teasing smile.

“No,” said John and Rodney, together.

Ronon snorted a laugh, and started a new poem.

THE END


End file.
